All For The Life Of A Child
by Mistress Ashley
Summary: Things went a bit differently after a night with Faith. Xander is left to deal with the consequences. Rating just in case. *I challenge you! Look at AN for details.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **As always I own nothing. Buffy and Gang belong to Joss Whedon and company!

**AN 1:** First off, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. This was mostly written for my challenge and I'm not sure where this will go or even if it will. I may write small blurbs when I feel the urge or I might not. *shrugs* You're welcome to take up the challenge and add to it. XD

I've never seen a storyline like this so it may seem odd to some but I'd like to think it's something Xander would do if given a choice ... or really, given no other choice.

The original version of this was written in Notepad so I had to go back through and add bold and italics, I may have missed some so if you notice something that you think should have one or both let me know so I can check it out and fix it. XD

**AN 2: **I love Willow as much as the next person but she was a bit of a whiny brat about the Faith thing so I wrote her as a bit of a whiny brat.

Also ... Buffy, this was the point, I think, where Buffy was all 'Me Slayer, You Helpless' and I wanted at least one of his friends to be supportive so I tried to make Buffy supportive but not let her have much talk time as I didn't want my feelings to overwhelm/cloud that support. :(

The ritual described is my own tiny creation. I found the tree/gemstone meanings on various Wiccan and Celtic sites.

-Tullis is a variant of Tully meaning '_mighty people_'. I thought it fit. XD

**-CHALLENGE-**

**~ Now for the good stuff. I challenge you to write where Xander goes next. Must crossover with something and of course it must begin after this story. You can take what I've written, change it, or even write your own beginning. The crossover can be anything … even small blurbs of Xander passing through various crossovers though he must have contact with at least **_**one **_**crossover character from each verse. Also Xander can't lose the baby … you can have close calls, as most crossovers have at least some form of magic that could disrupt the spells around Xander, but the baby **_**must be fine**_**! Het, Femslash, and Slash (if you change Xander back after the baby is born) or even a combination are looked forward to. Happy writing!!**

------

_*thoughts*_

_Emphasis_

_**Emphasis in thoughts**_

'_**Passage from book'**_

------

"I'm pregnant."

Xander did a double take, hoping he'd heard her wrong but knowing in his heart he hadn't. Automatically his eyes fell to her flat stomach as if expecting in the last few seconds for it to have swelled. His thoughts cloudy, jumping from thought to thought. _*She was pregnant? Was it his, well, of course it was his ... she was telling him after all. After just one night? He was gonna be a daddy.*_

"Oh God! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Xander exclaimed, eyes wide with panic. _*I have no way to support a kid! I guess I could drop out, get a job. Maybe once we're settled I could get my GED.*_ Xander was roughly pulled from his thoughts as Faith scoffed.

"No so fast tiger. I'm not keeping it. I'm a _Slayer_, we're not made for poppin' out munchkins and I'm not mommy material." Faith gave derisive laugh. "I don't need a snot-nosed little brat taggin' along when I patrol. I'm only doing you one better than my mom did my pa, just figured you had the right to know."

"No, no, no! This is my kid, too. I should have some say. You can have it and I'll take it, you won't ever have to see it again." Xander was desperate now. It'd finally sunk in that he was a father, even if the baby wasn't born yet, and she wasn't even going to give him a chance to be better than his dad. _*Think Xander, __**think**__! What do you know about Faith, what can change her mind? I don't know much about Faith, though. There has to be something!*_

"No way, X. I'd have to put slayin' on hold once I'm as big as a house and that's something I'm not doin'. It'd drive me batty and before ya know it I'd be out there trying to slay ... some vamp would get lucky when I can't pull off a roundhouse kick ... _"Snort" that'd _be something for the Watcher books. It's why us Slayers just aren't made for kids." Faith rose to leave.

"Wait, wait!! Give me a week to find a solution, please?" Xander would get down on hands and knees if he thought it'd work. _*Just a week. I'll even deal with the hurt puppy looks from willow if she'll help me find __**something**__.* _He could see she was thinking about it.

"Yeah, alright. One week and then I'm dealin' with it myself," was the last thing heard as Faith stomped from the room.

As soon as the room was empty Xander allowed the tears to fall while his hands gripped his hair; the sound of his soft crying echoing off the walls.

------

Xander had been looking almost non-stop for days now. He'd combed the 'magic section' of the library and while he'd found a few possible, he didn't think they'd work very well. His last hope was the off limit books hidden in Giles' office; those books that were too 'magic' to keep in the school library.

With that realization had come a plan which was executed perfectly, if he did say so himself. A quick distraction had given him enough time to swipe the key from Giles' keychain and another got him to the back door so he could tape the latch open. That part was risk but he figured any vamp that wanted in could just as easily break the door the down or even break the front door of the school open and make their way here. If he found what he needed it'd be worth it _*and I can always apologize to Giles later.*_

Which brought him to where he was; sneaking into the dark school through said door with only a flashlight and the stake tucked into his waistband.

Xander quickly pulled the curtains of the tiny window shut and clicked on the flashlight, hoping with ounce of hope he had left that the books weren't locked in a safe or something. _*Which would be __**so**__ like Giles.* _Running the cone of light along the hanging shelves brought nothing of interest and neither did the top of the desk. That only left the drawers. _*Please God, if you're there and listening, please let there be books in the drawers and let them have what I need.*_

The top drawer on the left held nothing but spare paper and pens/pencils. The drawer below that held some of the naughtier books from the library. _*and I don't want to know what they're doing here. TMI!* _The right top drawer was what looked to be letters that may have been interesting to him any other time were passed over. His last hope was the bottom drawer. It was a deeper drawer than the others and the first sight when he pulled it open almost made him weep. The only thing holding him back was the uncertainty of what the book was. The cover looked to be leather and was a deep blood red. It held no title.

Xander pulled it from the drawer with the utmost care. _*Giles would be so proud ... if I hadn't just broken into his office.*_ Opening it toward the middle revealed that it was indeed a spell book but it also looked to be a history of some kind. Xander flipped back to the front and read the inscription.

'_**This is the history and Book of Shadows of the Tullis clan. We are made family by the bonds that link us, not by the blood that runs through our veins.**_

_**The Tullis clan was created by Jacob and Sampson Tullis. We honor them through the name we bear and by upholding the codes by which they lived their lives.'**_

Now that was his kind of family. Turning the pages yielded spells he'd never thought existed; spells for healing sick children or at least giving the child a chance to pull through when death would have surely claimed any other. There were spells to help with pregnancy and birth; there was even one to help a woman who was bleeding too much during birth ... there was a warning that it could only be used once and to warn the mother that the chance of bleeding out was increased if she were to become pregnant again. The spells were used to keep the family, the clan, strong and healthy. It was amazing.

Xander almost dropped the book when he turned the page and found a spell labeled Child Transfer. He quickly skimmed the history of the spell. It was created by a grieving husband; his wife was dying from what appeared to be cancer and she was fading fast, with the timeline the healer gave she'd die before the child was old enough to safely be taken from her. It didn't change the child's parents as the volunteer was only an 'incubator'. They nourished the child within their bodies until the child was ready to be born. There was a warning that the transfer must be willing and that the 'incubator' would always feel some connection to the child as they were linked with magic so the body didn't reject the child, if the magic wasn't there the body would fight the child as it would a disease ... in the end killing the child they were trying to save.

It would be perfect but whom? _*Who can I trust? Who would I want in my life forever?* _With thoughts such as that chasing each other through his mind he read on.

He sat for what was minutes or hours, pages turning and soft breathing the only sound.

Xander was nearing the end when he found his solution. It was so far fetched and yet so simple. It was something he would have cringed and ran from before the life of his child was place upon his shoulders.

The Heir of Blood stared up at him from the page. It was a spell used by same sex couples of magical bloodlines. Those bloodlines that had special and rare gifts that only passed to those of blood. It was a spell created by a woman from one of those rare bloodlines. It went on to state that that fact had been stamped into her head from birth but she'd also known from a very young that she'd only be able to love another woman. She'd begun crafting it when she turned 15 and had worked for years before she'd finally perfected it ... she and her partner had been almost too old to have children by then but to preserve the bloodline they'd used her spell and had a child. They'd died when the child was 9, bonded together so completely, leaving the child and the spell in the care of the Tullis Clan.

_*Can I really do this? ... Yes, yes I can.* _Moving back to the desk and grabbing a pencil and the spare paper he copied down the Child Transfer spell and the Heir of Blood, the sex change, spell. Xander was very careful to copy the warnings for both, realizing as he did that he'd have to leave the Hellmouth when he completed the spells.

The warnings were very clear, what looked to be years after the original spell had been placed there. It told a story of someone like him who'd used the spells in conjunction and lost the child by a stray bit of magic. Together the spells were a tad unstable, not to mention tiring to hold. The body didn't like being forced into a different shape for so many months plus there was the fact that the balance of the body was different - whether male to female or female to male, it would take a while to settle and become natural. The truly unstable piece though, was the connection to the child. If it failed for even one second there was a very likely chance of miscarriage.

Xander would need time to get used to a female form, an ever-changing (pregnant) female form. _*One lucky vamp catching me on the way home from craving shopping and I try to fight back like a male and I'm dead ... my child is dead. Or a rogue witch ... what about the evil draw of the Hellmouth? What would that do to the spells? It's too great a risk* _With a decisive nod, Xander placed the book back in the drawer, making certain everything was returned to the way it was he went back the way he came, taking the tape from the door with him.

-----

He called a Scooby meeting for the next day, hoping to explain why he had to leave and maybe get Giles to do the spells for him. While they didn't need a second or third party to complete them he didn't feel he had the right grasp of magic and this was something that was much too important to bumble through.

Tomorrow was the last day of his week and he didn't think he trusted Faith not to say his week was up and go to a clinic first thing in the morning so he _needed _Giles today!

Once everyone was there he opened his mouth to greet them or begin but his mind fuzzed blank. It was just too much ... too many days of worry and uncertainty and too many days of not sleeping and searching book after book.

"Xander? Xander, what's wrong?" _*Willow, that's Willow's voice.* _"Giles, something's wrong with Xander!"

He tried to swim up from the fog as he saw Giles appear before him asking if he was okay and all he could do was nod and then shake his head; tears coming to his eyes and he tried to hold them back but they spilled out anyway. He felt Willow wrap her arms around him; it was familiar and comforting and he tucked his head into her shoulder and muffled his sobs but let the tears fall. Willow didn't seem to mind that he was soaking her fuzzy shirt, just held him all the tighter and he felt Buffy's arms wrap around his back and Giles grasp his shoulder in that manly British 'stiff upper lip' way.

The tears petered out after only a few moments but he felt all the better for having let them out. _*Might as well just jump right in.*_

"Faith is pregnant." His voice muffled by Willow's shoulder was still heard loud and clear in the quiet of the library.

"Good Lord!" _*There goes Giles. I bet he's cleaning his glasses* _and a quick glance confirmed it.

A look through his lashes showed Willow fighting between shock and a hint of jealousy.

"What are you going to do?" asked Buffy. "I didn't think Faith was one for motherhood."

"She's not." Xander answered. "She was going to have an abortion but I asked for a week to think of something else."

"Oh! We can help. We'll look through the books and find something." Willow cut in.

Here came the hard part, the part where Willow got all disappointed and puppy eyed. "I kinda already did. I searched the library almost non-stop for days. Tomorrow's the last day." he explained.

"It's okay Xan, we'll think of something." Buffy consoled.

"I found something ... or really two somethings, spells … rituals, whatever you want to call them. I just need Giles to help perform them."

"Which, Which spells were you thinking of? I didn't think there was anything worth much in the books."

"I may, only may mind you," he hastened to explain, "have broken into your office and found the spells in the book in there." he finished quickly. _*And there go the glasses again.*_

"The books I keep in my office tend to be darker than the magics found out here and, and far more dangerous, there _is_ a reason they're kept _locked _in my office, after all." Giles chastised but Xander could tell that while he really did want to get his point across Giles couldn't hold it against him in light of the information Xander just dumped on the group.

"Yeah, I know but I was desperate G- ... Giles. This is my child ... and boy doesn't that feel weird to say. I just want to give it a better life, be a better dad than my own and I need it to be born to do that. The spells I found should be able to do that. They come from the Tullis Clan Book of Shadows."

"Yes, yes ... I remember now. I just got that book ... I, I hadn't had much of a chance to read it yet but from what I'd heard of it, it could be very useful. What spells did you find Xander?"

"Well, the first is the Child Transfer spell. It will take a child from one and transfer it to another, linking the child and what they call the incubator together for the duration of the pregnancy ... though it is warned that even once the link is broken the child and incubator will still have a bond ... not a true mother/child bond but enough of one that you should be wary of who you choose."

"Ooo. You could pick one of us Xan. We'd be good mommies." _*That's what I was afraid of. Willow and anything even lightly linked to romance never turns out good … it is of the bad. Especially this, she'd expect marriage and white picket fences and more kids sooner rather than later. Even when I specifically said it wouldn't be a mother/child bond she jumped __**right**__ to being mommy.*_ A deep breath mentally prepared himself for the puppy eyes.

"That's actually what the other spell is for. It's called the Heir of Blood. It was made with same sex couples of rare bloodlines in mind but I figured it'd work for this as well."

"Heir of Blood you say? It's a closely guarded secret by the magical community. It's in the book, truly ... fascinating."

"Ok, what this Heir of Blood thingy?" Buffy asked. "Make with the 'splainy."

"As Xander explained, it's a spell for rare bloodlines. Rare blood such as, as natural seers or, or shape shifters - those who can shift without the pull of the moon. If a couple of the, the same sex are of a rare bloodline, especially if they are the _last _of their line, they will use the spell and be able to have a child the natural way, a child - an _heir_ of their blood." Seeing the confusion still on Buffy face he continued more bluntly, "In essence, it's a sex change spell. If two males of a rare bloodline wish to carry on that bloodline they will use the spell and one of them will become a woman. I don't believe I have to explain more, do I?"

Eyes wide, Buffy replied in little more than a squeak, "No, no. It's fine."

A glance at Willow showed she was just as wide eyed.

"It's the best solution I could come up with. I use the Heir of Blood and then the Child Transfer."

"Are, are you perfectly sure Xander?" Giles asked with concern.

"Yes." Xander answered with as much certainty as he could. "There's just ... the warning, it was added later by someone who did the spells together and lost the child. They'd been hit by some kind magic, a rogue of their coven, and from what it says it collapsed the spells for a few seconds but it was enough. They also say it will take time to get used to the opposite form and with being pregnant it will always be changing. I'll be a sitting duck here. And what about the power of the Hellmouth ... Will it affect the spells any?"

That seemed to stump Giles. "I, I honestly don't know. As I said it's a closely guarded secret, not many _will _know."

"That's what I thought." Xander nodded. "Once the spells are done and I've rested I'll need to leave. I don't know where I'll go yet ... maybe I'll just wonder for a bit but I can't stay here. I thought it last night and I still believe it now. It'd be just my luck; I'd go on a craving run and a vamp would catch me on the way back. If I'm not used to the form I'll fight like me ... a guy and I'll be dead. It just won't be safe." Xander stood to leave. "I'm going to go get Faith, let her know I found something."

"I'll go get the book and get the spells ready." Giles still looked concerned but there was a hint of respect and pride there.

"Wait, Xander wait. We can think of something else. We'll find something. You don't have leave or, or become a girl." Willow babbled.

Xander turned back with a sigh, "Yes, Willow, I do. When I said I looked through the books I meant I looked through _all _the magic books here. The book in Giles' office was the last. The last day of my week is tomorrow and I don't think I trust Faith to not say tomorrow is the last day of the deal and find a clinic early tomorrow morning. It's just the way it has to be. That's my baby and I'll do _anything _for it." he told her seriously.

He turned and walked out, leaving a stunned Willow behind.

-----

He found Faith in her motel room and he got straight to the point when she opened the door.

"I found something. Giles is getting everything ready."

"And what is that you've found BoyToy?" She sounded skeptical.

"It's something that will leave you free and give our child a chance at life."

"And what is it exactly. I'm not going anywhere until I know what I'm walking into. For all I know you could've had Jeeves call the Council and they'll keep me locked up for 9 months." Faith demanded.

"I wouldn't do that. I looked through all of Giles' books and I found two spells. One will take the child from you and put it in an 'incubator'."

"What _incubator_?"

"Me."

Faith gave a laugh. "I don't think you have the right parts for that, X."

"No, but after the second spell I will." he explained.

Faith gave him an intense, incredulous look. "You've talkin' about changing yourself into a girl?"

"Yeah, Faith."

"You'd do that for the munchkin?" Faith's face displayed her confusion.

"I'd do anything for it." It seemed that was all he needed to say.

"Right, let's go." Faith grabbed her leather jacket from the chair and closed the door behind her.

-----

They arrived back at the library to find Willow and Buffy helping Giles lay out the ingredients for the spells. Giles, holding the Tullis Book of Shadows, followed behind the girls making small alterations so that everything was in just the correct order.

It seemed they had come at the perfect time as Giles made one last change and looked up.

"Good, you're both here. We'll need to start with Heir of Blood and then move on to the transfer. I believe it will be best to put you to sleep for this as the change will not only be disorienting but may be uncomfortable or even painful. We might as well do the transfer while you're asleep as well, that way I can lift the forced sleep and you can rest while your body adjusts."

Xander took a deep breath as he stepped up. "Right. Where do you want me?"

"Lie in the center of the circle, be careful not to disturb anything." Giles warned. The circle was created by different tree branches, each lending the ritual something. There was Oak for strength, Aspen for transformation, Reed for harmony, Apple for love, and Cedar for health, cleansing, and protection. _*I don't want to know __**where **__Giles got these on such short notice.*_

Xander stepped into the circle without disturbing the branches. Willow lit the candles placed at the four corners around the circle. Giles leaned over and placed a small pink stone upon his forehead. If he remembered the ritual correctly it was rose quartz and stood for fertility ... it would give the ritual the added femininity. It was also said that the stone would focus the stone's power to look within the heart ... if what was found in the heart was lacking the ritual wouldn't work. That was something that Xander didn't feel he had to worry about. He was only doing this for an innocent life, his child. What would be found lacking with that?

Xander's eyes grew heavy before closing. *Guess Giles started the sleep spell.*

-----

When Xander awoke it wasn't in the library and his body didn't feel right. A glance down at the gentle swell of his chest confirmed that the spell had been a success. With a yawn he, _she _pulled herself from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. A look in the mirror revealed a pretty girl with long dark hair that had a slight curl to it and large brown doe eyes ... china doll features. She also looked pale but that could have just been from the spell and while she probably wasn't Buffy's idea of skinny she was curvy. A fairly nice sized chest, tiny love handles, and a bubble butt. She also appeared to have shrunk slightly at maybe 5'4 or 5'5.

It was weird looking into a mirror and not seeing 'Xander' but that was to be expected now. She'd need to get used to it quickly; she didn't want to spend more time than was needed on the Hellmouth.

Xander turned from the mirror and continued down the hall and into the kitchen where she found Giles.

"Everything went okay, right? I mean, I know the gender spell worked but what about the transfer? And Faith?"

Giles jumped and spun around to face her. "Good Lord Xander. I didn't hear you come down. And yes, everything worked out perfectly. I guess congratulations are in order. You're a mother and a father." Giles replied with a faint quirk to his lips. She narrowed her eyes, if Xander didn't know better she'd have said it was a smirk. "Faith returned to her motel room and probably for a quick patrol after that. Have you thought about where to go?"

"Nah. I figure I'll know when I get there. For now I'll just work on getting used to this body. Do you think you could get me some papers? I mean, I can't use my driver's license or even my birth certificate if I need to use it for some reason."

"I have some old contacts in the Council. I can call in some favors and have them be discrete about it if you'd like. You'll need to think of a name to use. You can't very well be Alexander Harris."

A yawn escaped her. _*I guess they were right about it taking time to get used to the body and about the body fighting the change. I just woke up but I feel like I haven't slept in days.*_

"Are you still tired, Xander?" Giles asked in concern.

"Yeah, it's weird. I feel like I haven't slept for days even though I just woke up but the book did say it'd be difficult."

"Sit and eat something and then you can rest." Giles said as he pushed a plate of food in front of her. She didn't really see what she was eating as she forced it down.

Once her plate was empty she thanked Giles and headed back upstairs for more rest.

------

It took her almost a month to get used to her body and for her body to adjust to the strain of holding a form not natural to it, all the while leaving her tired and rundown. One moment she'd be talking to Buffy feeling as if she'd had multiple cups of coffee and suddenly she'd feel as if she hadn't slept for days.

Then she'd had to deal with the horror of shopping ... with Buffy and Willow. _*Who knew Wills had gone shopping crazy?*_ They'd brought her a whole new wardrobe. Her feet had hurt for days afterwards. That was the day she vowed _never _to shop with them again.

There was also the problem of establishing an identity. Giles' contacts had gone all out, which made her wonder what they owed him, but they'd constructed a whole life for her ... from birth, parents, and even hospital visits. She was now the proud owner of a driver's license with her name and photo and a car to go along with it.

It was this car she was packing the last of her belongings into. She'd said her goodbyes to the girls and Giles. A new cell phone had come with the life and she had their numbers programmed in and she'd promised to call at least once a week but had a feeling she'd call once a day the first few days.

She hopped into the driver's seat, closing the door behind her. A turn of the key had the engine purring. She had no idea where she was going yet ... she was leaving it to fate for now.

_*So begins the life of Alexa Tullis.* _As she sped past the Leaving Sunnydale sign her hand drifted to her stomach. _*and unborn child. Fate will set us on the right path.* _"It's just you and me baby but we'll be alright."


	2. Charmed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy and I don't own Charmed. Hmm ... I wonder if I can buy Source Cole? I'll even take a replica. XD

**AN:** Goodness, there's a lot of visions going on and there will probably be more as that's the baby's power and it's now linked to Alexa.

I know it doesn't seem right for the little girl to call Alexa, Alexa but I didn't want her to give too much away by having her call Alexa mommy or daddy ... that's also because I just don't know what I want to do about it yet.

Also Alexa's little girl ... I've made her speech very adult. She's a true seer. Her power came slowly but it's something she was born with. It would change anyone to see the horrors of the world ... plus it takes great will power to control it - meaning she'd need training almost from the beginning. It would make anyone grow up fast.

* * *

Alexa hadn't had anywhere specific in mind when she'd started out, maybe head down the coast - skipping LA completely. She'd heard the night life there, being so close to the Hellmouth, could be just as vicious.

That's how she'd ended up in San Francisco and how this mess all started. Why couldn't anything in her life be simple?

She'd rented a hotel and went out to see the sights, taking a stake and a bottle of holy water in case she didn't make it back in time before sunset. She'd wandered the city, enjoying the sights, and eaten a late lunch at a quaint little bistro with amazing food and a magnificent view.

It was as she was window shopping, thinking of heading back to her hotel as the sun would be setting soon, that it happened. She'd bumped into a woman who'd gasped and suddenly she was being _kidnapped_.

-----

Phoebe was walking with Paige after an uneventful day of shopping, which should have told her something was going to happen.

On the way back to the car she'd bumped into a dark haired woman, turning around to apologize she was thrown into a vision.

**Vision**

The woman in front of her, out after dark being dragged into an alley by a demon, held by the neck against a wall before he'd flamed them both away.

**End Vision**

Phoebe was tossed out of her vision with a gasp, giving herself enough time to blink and get her bearings before she grabbed the girl in front of her and Paige, pulling them into the empty alley.

"Orb!" She commanded Paige, who looked startled but did as she demanded.

-----

When the sparks of glowing light stopped they were in the Manor, Piper looking startled.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know." Alexa demanded. She'd been dragged into an alley, kidnapped in a shower of sparkly lights, and she was a tad queasy. It didn't make for a nice Alexa.

"Vision. Demon. Kidnapped her."

"Kidnapped?" Piper was confused, demons weren't generally for kidnapping, more the torture and/or kill variety. "What kind of demon kidnaps and why her? You didn't get anything else off the vision?"

"No, but I'm going to get the book and find out." She started toward the stairs, brushing past Alexa on the way.

**Vision**

The moment Phoebe touched her she was dragged away from her body. It was so much different than a normal vision that she was momentarily disoriented. Her first look around showed nothing but endless white.

"Hello, Phoebe." The voice came from behind her causing her to whip around. A little girl, no older than 8, though if forced to guess Phoebe would say between 6 and 7, stood before her. She was cute with long brown hair and wide brown eyes set into a face still somewhat full with 'baby fat' and when she smiled Phoebe saw she was missing her two front teeth.

"Who are you? Where is this?"

"Calm down. It's just a vision," was the only answer Phoebe got.

"This isn't like any vision _I've_ ever had before." Phoebe stated incredulously.

"That's because it's a shared vision. When you touched me our powers linked but because I was still too young to tell you what you need to know you were forced here and I was pulled here as well - to explain."

"Explain what? I've never seen you before and the only person I touched was Alexa."

"You wouldn't be able to see me - Alexa's pregnant."

"You mean ... you're her daughter. This is, this is weird."

A bell like laugh sounded from the little girl before her face took on a more serious cast. "We have to be quick, there's not much time left. Alexa can't stay. She's already drawing attention - attention no one would want drawn to them. She has to leave before it's too late."

"You mean demons? Why?" Phoebe questioned. This was all happening so fast and most of it wasn't making any sense.

The little girl shook her head. "Not just demons. Being so close to you has drawn their eyes and if she doesn't leave now they'll come to investigate. If they get their their hands on her ... my future is ... not good. Alexa's is even worse."

"If not demons then what? Why would they even want her? It's not making any sense." Phoebe despaired.

"I won't tell you why they would want Alexa or even who they are ... that's for her to find out in her own time but the power _I_ have is even greater than that of The Seer to the Source. If I was raised by them then the world would be in great danger." Her head turned as if she were listening to a voice only she could hear before she turned back to face Phoebe. "Tell Alexa, tell her to remember that the spells link us and that we share everything ... my power is hers for now." With that she was gone as if she'd never been and Phoebe was shoved back into her body wondering why she'd never thought to ask the little girl's name.

**End Vision**

"Okay, what was _that_? You just completely spaced!" The voice that spoke was Alexa's and looking at her Phoebe couldn't help but smile. Her daughter looked so much like her.

"You're going to have a beautiful little girl and she'll be powerful too."

"_What?!_"

"I had a vision. Your daughter is a seer and when I touched you our powers somehow linked. I saw her and she spoke to me." Phoebe's eyes widened as she remembered what the little girl had said about eyes being drawn to them. "There's no time for that. Paige, you have to orb her away. Make sure your not followed." Phoebe ran to the end table and quickly jotted down their number. "Here, call if you need anything but you can't be here. She said that just being here with us was drawing eyes from the Underworld." She paused to let it sink in with her sisters before looking toward Alexa. "She also wanted me to tell you to remember the spells?" Phoebe looked confused but seeing no answer was forthcoming continued, "She said that they link you and that you'll share everything with her before she's born ... including her powers so you'll likely have a few visions yourself if she was right."

"Visions, right." That was the last that was heard as Paige orbed Alexa back to the hotel to gather her things and then to a few places around the city to confuse any trackers before taking her back to her car.

Alexa decided, as she drove off, she never wanted to see San Francisco again ... the people were just _weird_.

_Fin _

* * *

I've got bunnies gnawing on my brain. Anyone want to write me a fic? I've got enough on my plate but they're not going away. I've been a bit Dawn-centered in my reading lately so that's probably where they came from. Please someone take them off my hands because if they don't stop I'm going to have to try writing them and I have almost no idea where to start and really no time with this and my drabbles and my 2 other fics I'm trying to get done/revised? I really love this story so I want it to be my focus and with bunnies eating my brain it's really hard to focus.

The first is Dawn/Sweet. Weird, right? But it's actually a really cool bunny. You can find the bunny and art here: http: // www . tthfanfic . org / story . php? no = 17763 & chapter = 41

The second is Dawn/?Your Choice? - it's a Charmed crossover about the origins of the Key and takes place during Cole's reign as Source (or at least I hope it will). Oddly unique and just a tad weird. You can find it and the art to go along with it here: http: // www . tthfanfic . org / story . php ? no = 17763 & chapter = 44

Or if you don't want to deal with the hassle of putting the links back together you just can go to my profile and find them there.


	3. Being Human

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Being Human.

**AN:** I don't know where this came from. I wanted to be a proper writer and write my chapters in order for once ... I even went ahead and jotted my ideas on paper first and began arranging them but then this came out of left field.

So, as I haven't written the well thought out (yeah, right) stories before this ... with amazing explanations (again, snort!) - I feel I have to explain. The vision isn't Alexa's power(s) ... it's the baby's ... or at least one of the powers? (I'm still not sure on that or anything else for that matter). The visions are a mutation of the Slayer dreams hence why the vision came when George's hand touched her stomach. (I figured if Charmed's Wyatt can do magic from the womb, why can't Alexa's baby?)

I do feel that I could use some input but I don't want to make the AN horribly long so check the bottom after you read for what you can do to help me. XD

* * *

  
Alexa was on her way out of the hospital, after her regular baby checkup, when it happened. Definitely not something she'd expected, even after what she'd been told.

She'd tripped, which was becoming the norm for her now-a-days what with her female balance added to the baby bump she now sported. She'd felt the arms wrap around her waist, hand splayed on the bump before her vision was filled with somewhere else.

**Vision**

Alexa was in the woods with what seemed to be no one around until a man ran past. She moved to catch up but didn't have to go far as he'd stopped only some distance from her original position.

He was cute if you liked that sort of thing ... she was oddly reminded of Johnathan, geeky but utterly sweet. _*Woah! But not that cute*_ she thought as she turned her head away. He was stripping, completely naked. _*What sort of kinky vision have I fallen into?*_ It was with this last thought that the screams started.

Alexa whipped around to stare, a glance up at the full moon confirmed it ... he was a werewolf. _*The woods!?! Anyone could stumble upon him here or he could travel to a populated place! Wolves were fast and known to travel *very* far in one night, especially with the promise of prey! Why hasn't he locked himself up?*_ Finally with one final scream that quickly changed to a howl the transformation was complete.

A gasp escaped her lips are he turned and growled at her. "Nice doggy." was said placatingly as she backed up only to end up on her backside. _*And just like in the movies the stupid ditz trips! I'm so dead.*_ A scream rent from her mouth, hands flying up instinctively to offer what little protection they could as the werewolf lunged.

**End Vision**

Alexa came back to herself with a sharp inhale that almost had her chocking. She spun around, backing up a step when she saw the man from the beginning of her vision, eyes going wide - if not a bit fearful. She knew she was being stupid; he likely wouldn't attack her in human form but straight from the vision to this was a _tad_ bit disorienting.

A deep breath calmed her somewhat. _*Denial is a wonderful thing. Just push the image of a lunging, hungry, drooling ... deep breaths Alexa, deep breaths. Just don't think about it. Okay, maybe those deep breaths weren't such a good idea.*_ She was hyperventilating and she knew but for the life of her she couldn't stop.

A hand, she really needed to learn his name if she was going to be thinking of him so much, grabbed her elbow and gently tugged her into an empty room. _*A staff room maybe?*_ Alexa was pushed into a chair and calming voice told her to take deep breaths and a firm hand pushed her head down as close as it would go to being between her knees.

"Come on, that's it, deep breaths." She was calming down, coming back to herself, and feeling even more like an idiot but blaming it on hormones._ *That's what pregnant women do, right? They cry or scream and yell or have fits like this and they get to blame it on hormones and pregnancy, right?*_

"I'm good, I'm, I'm fine." She pushed his hands away, pulling herself into a sitting position; hand automatically going to rest on her swollen stomach. "Thanks ... I don't know your name." Alexa gave a small laugh. _*It's weird, I've seen him practically naked ... would have seen him completely naked if I hadn't turned my head. I've even seen him change into a ferocious beast during the full moon and I don't even know his name ... makes me feel like a hussy.*_

"Oh, of course. I'm George." A shrug of his shoulders accompanied his introduction.

"Alexa." Of course, after that came the awkward silence and her mouth got responded without her brains permission. "So, how long ya been a werewolf?"

"What?" George squeaked before clearing his throat and trying again. "I don't ... I'm not."

Alexa had to laugh. _*Right, like that's going to convince **anyone**.*_

"Right, you don't have to tell me. It's really none of my business but ..." She grabbed the conveniently placed pad and pencil on the coffee table in front of her, jotting down Oz's number. "Here. Give him a call. He can help." Alexa shrugged as she handed over the paper. He took it like it might bite him but at least he didn't snub it. "He's been there, new and unsure and he _can _help. Don't throw it away because you don't want to accept what you are ... that way leads to mistakes and more like you; only this time you'll be on the other side." She warned and she hefted herself from the chair. She had other places to see besides the hospital before she left Britain. "It may not seem like it now but it'll get better."

Alexa left him in the lounge staring hard at the slip of paper in his hand.

_Fin_


	4. Twilight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Twilight, though I wouldn't mind having one of the boys as my own ... or Alice - Rosalie isn't much my type. XD

**AN:** Finally a mention of Tullis, maybe we'll see more later on ... even I don't know yet.

Alice's vision is true and not true. Xander is a prophecy breaker so any vision about him/her is sure to have a way he/she can break it, right? And it's ever changing ... you'll see when you read Alice's vision and then see how things changed even in the short amount of time between that and what's really happening.

I've never read the books and I've only seen the movie so I have no idea what Aro or Jane is truly like so they are probably wildly out of character. Though from what I've read ... I think I'd like Aro. This story needed a villain ... but I couldn't seem to make him very villain-y.

* * *

The Cullens stopped their discussions when Alice stilled, knowing the signs of a vision.

"We have to help her." Alice said, coming back to herself with a worried expression.

She'd gotten so used to it over the years that when the rifling of Edward looking through her mind for something to help him understand came she pushed the vision towards it. The vision hadn't had much to go on ... just a kidnapping of a pregnant woman and a feeling of overall badness that let her know they had to stop it.

"What did you see, Alice?" asked their 'father', Carlisle Cullen.

"A woman, a pregnant woman and some of Aro's guards. They are trying to kidnap her. It was odd, she was fighting back and instead of knocking her out or subduing her they were being extra careful not to injure her." It wasn't the first time a vision of hers had been stilted and it probably wouldn't be the last. The visions weren't an all you need to know book and though they weren't easy to interpret she'd gotten used to squeezing every drop of information out of them ... sometimes there just wasn't much to know except feelings and small snatches of pictures to go with them.

"Hmm." Carlisle lent back in his seat, thinking over the information Alice had been able to give. "If she was pregnant, she'd not be a vampire, at least not yet and if they were Aro's guards and they were trying not to injure her, maybe ... maybe he has finally found a way to tell if someone will have powers when turned. This woman, did you feel anything off of her? She didn't use any sort of visible power?"

"No, nothing that I could tell - Edward?" A frown drew itself upon her pixie face as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

Edward shook his head, "No, I didn't see anything ... though, she did not look too terribly afraid, more frustrated and resigned."

"It happens soon?"

"I think it's happening now; if we hurry we can be there in time." Alice said.

The Cullen's left the house quickly, intent upon saving the girl.

-----

Alexa couldn't believe her luck. She'd gotten to this god-forsaken town in the middle of the night ... while it was raining something worse than cats and dogs. She'd gotten directions from a nice old lady _*who I now believe was the devil in human form!*_ to a nearby hotel. Those directions had _somehow_ taken her into the woods. _*A shortcut, dear.*_

Which was where she was now ... in the woods._ *Though, thank god the rain let up.*_ She was still thoroughly soaked and the water dripping from the trees wasn't helping much._ *I wonder if this is what they mean when they say someone feels like a drowned rat.*_

A look around showed no one _*and who would be out here at this time of night?*_ so she slipped behind a tree, opening her bag, she grabbed clean, _dry_ clothes and an old shirt to dry herself off with, before zipping it closed. A quick change and she was as dry as she was going to get.

Alexa stumbled into a nearby clearing hoping to somehow get her directions straight. Of course, that's when it happened. They'd come out of nowhere, one grabbing her around the waist and pulling her off her feet. She twisted and wriggled, a whimper escaping her lips when the hands around her middle tightened almost unbearably; afraid that they'd do damage not just to her but to her child.

She heard a voice, _*female, young, but pissed*_, come from her left, "Idiot! You're going to hurt her and you know what will happen if you do."

Alexa was suddenly on her hands and knees, one hand quickly going to her middle. _*Geez, these guys are fast and I'm being tossed around like a rag-doll. For not wanting me hurt they could do a lot of damage unintentionally.*_

"You will come with us, Aro has requested a meeting with you." The female voice said. She had no idea who Aro was or why he'd want a meeting with her _*but it can't be good if he sent people to kidnap me to get it.*_

Alexa glanced around at the people encircling her, finding the one who spoke. She was young, not a teenager and yet, not a child either, though her childlike appearance and voice gave the illusion that she was younger. She was tiny, with light brown hair that contrasted sharply with her pale skin and wide eyes. _*Red, they all have red eyes.* _Alexa had met enough supernatural beings to know that these creatures weren't human. A niggling in the back of her mind told her she should know, that she'd read about them in one of Giles' books but she couldn't coax the knowledge out. She also knew that despite the girl's childlike body she was probably the most deadly, given how the others deferred to her.

A sigh, frustration and resignation plain on her face._ *It just get better and better! Xan-man luck strikes again.*_ "Where is it you think you're going to take me and why do you think I'll come quietly?"

"It matters not if you kick and scream, we are alone, no one will hear. You will come with us, one way or another."

"I'm thinking ... no!" A hand shot out, grabbing Alexa's wrist, she felt it break when she twisted free, elbow shoving into his chest. A scream pouring from her mouth. _*Ow, ow, ow. I was hoping never to have another broken bone but with our line of work ... They're like stone.*_, she thought as she cradled her wrist in the crook of the opposite arm while rubbing her elbow.

"Idiots! Incompetent fools! Don't hurt her!" The little girl screamed. "I won't take the blame for your foolishness." was stated harshly.

Alexa dragged herself into a defensive position as best she could, already pale and shaky from the pain. She couldn't let them get a hold of her, they may not intend to hurt her but their grips were tight and an instinctive move on her part could break something more important than a wrist.

Evasion was the name of the game and it was something she was pretty good at but it wouldn't last forever. Everyone got impatient and these creatures were likely to have shorter fuses than most. They'd catch her and probably deal some harsh damage in doing so. Just about when she was going to give up, let them take her - maybe she could talk her way out of whatever they were going to do to her once they got her wherever it was they were going to take her, when the fight seemed to change with the addition of seven others who appeared to be fighting on her side. _*Yippee.*_

"Stop." A commanding voice echoed through the clearing, Aro himself, if her guess was correct. "I'd heard so much before this meeting, I almost hadn't believed. A Tullis in this day and age." By this time he was in front of her, hand lifting her chin. "And yet they never said she was pregnant." Aro's hand moved from her chin to her stomach, as if he could touch the baby through her.

The vision flashed before her eyes and with tears gathering she _understood _and she knew what they were. _*Vampires but not demonic.*_ "You were a Tullis," Aro flinched back as if he'd been slapped, "before you were turned. After, you went back to them, thinking they'd follow the rules, the codes set down in the Book but they were dying out, even then; I could see it like a disease choking off any gifts they might have had. They were little better than norms with psychic gifts and big egos. It's why you covet their powers so much." Alexa looked around at the vampires that had come with Aro and even those that had come to rescue her. She could almost see their gifts and inanely she wondered if that was part of her power or part of the babies but it didn't really matter right now.

These vampires were so powerful; each one with something to make them special to Aro. "Only those with power can accept those like them, isn't that what you think? But it's wrong." She stepped forward, being extra careful not to left her stomach brush him, as she cupped his cheek. "There is good and bad in the world; you've seen the bad but you haven't looked for the good. There are mortals out there who can accept; who would be willing to stand beside you, to fight and die for what you believe."

"We have what we need. Go, return to the castle." They watched Aro's guard leave before Aro turned back to Alexa. "A _true _Tullis, at last." He gave a short bow and turned to follow those heading home.

"Wait." She stepped forward once more, this time to whisper in his ear, though with the vampires behind her it was more for the illusion of privacy. "You're not a monster like they told you. You're a man, who just happens to _be _a vampire. You have your soul and while that doesn't automatically make you good, it does give you the free will to choose to be." Alexa pulled back, looking deeply into Aro's crimson eyes. "It's time to choose." He was gone within the blink of her eyes, as if he had never been there. _*Weird. Thank god we never had to deal with any on the Hellmouth.*_

She turned to look at those who had come to help her. "Uh ... hi?" Alexa lifted a hand to give a small wave when a wash of pain made her a small cry, bringing tears to her eyes. She cradled her wrist again, panting through the pain when a cool hand the wrist from her grasp.

Alexa looked up into compassionate golden eyes before the pain became too much, her eyes rolling up into her head and her body collapsing, only to be caught before she could hit the ground - though by that time she was blissfully unconscious and she didn't know it.

-----

Alexa woke in a hospital. _*I think I'm getting to be too familiar with what a hospital looks like but at least most of the time it's only for baby check ups and not because me or one of the gang is hurt.*_

With a groan, Alexa leveraged herself up, taking in the cast around her wrist and hand. She'd worry about that later ... like in the next state. _*After something like this it's better to get out of dodge. I'll have to call the gang later about it but for now ...*_

A nurse came in as she was shoving on her pants and seemed stunned to see her up and leaving. "Where do think you're going? You've had quiet a scare and you should be resting." The nurse said as she tried to guide her back into bed.

Alexa twisted out of her grip before grabbing her boots and shoving them on. "Look, I've got places to be, people to see, all that jazz. I need to leave. Give me papers to sign or whatever needs to be done to get me out of here." She knew she was being short and rude but she wanted away from this town, like _now_.

The nurse wore a flabbergasted look as she explain, "You'll need to be checked over by Dr. Cullen. I can get the papers in order while he does that." As if summoned by his name, the doctor appeared and the nurse slipped out.

Alexa's eyes widened as she took a look at Dr. Cullen. He was the man from the forest. The vampires who had come to help. "You! What's a, what are you doing here?"

Dr. Cullen gave a short laugh as he checked her cast. "My family and I live just as anyone else does. We blend in and enjoy our quite life." He lifted her shirt with professional hands to examine the bruises on her hips which twinged under his gentle touch. "It seems you will be fine to leave. Do you have somewhere to stay? Alice wished me to convey that she would love to speak with you if you wished to carry out your stay here with us."

A frown grew on her face, a confused look in her eyes, Alexa answered, "Riight. I've decided Forks isn't really the place for me. I'm just gonna head on to my next stop."

"Of course." He quickly explained the details of her cast and left the room. Not a moment later the nurse was back with papers, which Alexa signed hurriedly.

Alexa grabbed her bag and left the hospital, hopefully she'd be leaving the town shortly as well.

* * *

Just a quick note about the Tullis Clan of old. In Aro's time the Tullis were loosing their magic ... not truly (physically) dying out. There were still some with magic but once they got a look at what the Tullis were becoming they split off, not wanting anything to do with the name Tullis or really anything to do with those who claimed to be Tullis now ... they changed their name and fled ... taking the book with them. After that the Clan grew even more arrogant. They became the cliche political figures (Think Council under Travers). With only the smallest of psychic powers they thought they were better than anyone else and they were too arrogant to adopt others (magical children or adults as the clan had before) into the Clan. Through the centuries they lost even that small amount of magic and the Tullis name died out. Those who fled added to the book but even they faded into obscurity ... forgetting the book and the Tullis name with it.


	5. Eureka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy and I don't own Eureka but we can all dream, can't we?

**AN1:** I'm not one for science so forgive me if I make an idiot of myself. This is one story that I probably shouldn't try but it's always so hard to resist an idea, especially with two great shows.

I love the show but I needed villains. I hope they'll forgive me. Though I don't think Alexa will be so forgiving any time soon.

**AN2: **I've got one more finished after this and things are slowing down. The others I want to do will take a bit longer to write, so bear with me, first because there are still a few important things I want to include - like the Harry Potter one I'm working on sketching out (a ton of info I want in this one so it will probably be my longest crossover unless I decide to cut some things) and also because I've left the 'little know how' crossovers for last. Those are the ones that I've (_maybe_) seen a few episodes of and/or only read fics, so I'm having to do some research on them. These will take a bit more time to write up. Keep your crossover/pairing ideas coming, they help me greatly.

Go read (and send your word prompts) my daily drabbles to keep yourself entertained while you wait. XD

**AN3: **I've finally decided on a power! It was actually one of the suggestions that really sparked my interest - I'll give credit when we get there but I don't want to ruin anything. That's next chapter. I may or may not have her develop that power further or something else later on but it'll work for now. Thanks for your votes and for your suggestions. XD

* * *

Alexa wasn't too clear on just _how_ she'd ended up here considering they were telling her it was a secret town and she'd just, unknowingly, violated National Security. _*If it's not one thing, it's another.*_

They'd put her in cell, after getting every drop of information they could squeeze out of her, the room being divided by some type of glass, she'd say some type of bulletproof glass but given that this was a super secret town of super smart people - it could be any number of top secret materials - and just in case she miraculously managed to make it through _that_, they'd posted a guard at the door. _*sigh*_

After what felt like hours a woman with a harsh frown on her face, Allison if she remember the introductions correctly, stormed into the room. She stopped in front of the glass, "There is no Alexa Tullis; to our knowledge, which is extensive, there has never _been_ an Alexa Tullis. This leads me to conclude you are _not, _in fact, Alexa Tullis. So, I have to wonder who you really are and how you managed to get into this town?"

_*Uh, oh. This isn't good. This is so of the bad. It isn't like I can tell them who I **really **am ... that'd go over **real** well with the scientist in this place.*_ Alexa slumped in defeat. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. When you live in a town like this there isn't much you _won't_ believe." _*Well, when she says it like that.*_

Alexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just knowing this was going to get worse before it got better. "My name is, or was, Xander Harris or Alexander if you want to be precise."

"Alexander?" This got Alexa a full body scan with the woman's eyes. "You don't look like an Alexander."

_*She was going to make this difficult, wasn't she?*_ "I wasn't always a woman."

"Sex change operation?"

"What? No!" Alexa shook her head wildly. _*Though it's true in a way.*_

"So, some kind of biological defect or mutation, a sudden change from male hormone production to female? ... maybe some kind of illegal device." Everything after that, _*If I'm being truthful - that whole sentence.*_ was way over her head.

------

Before she knew it she was ensconced in multiple devices and had what seemed to be more blood than was in her body taken for tests.

Finally, with no time to catch her bearings and only condescending platitudes shoved at her when she asked any questions, she was forced into a chair, a switch flicked, and she felt her form forced back to male.

With a scream, Alexa threw herself from the chair, landing on the floor. She crawled to a corner, tears in her eyes as pain rippled through her stomach, a sob burst from her throat.

"What have done?" Alexa screamed as they stood stunned, whimpering as another wave of pain it her.

"Something's wrong.", "What's happening?" ... questions sprang like wildfire from the crowd around as she was curled tighter within her corner.

The one voice she hadn't heard yet rose above the rest. "What's going on here?" The scientists around her all tried telling their side of the story, voices rising louder to be heard, but the moment the man saw her he rushed over.

"Some get the medic." His voice rose above the din before lowering soothingly. "The doctor will be here shortly but you need to tell me what happened."

Haltingly she told him of how she'd had to tell Allison that she'd been male, how right away - without any of her input - she was put through any number of tests before they'd shoved her into the chair and forced her form back. "I'm pregnant." Alexa stated with a sob.

She saw the horror on his face before he was shoved out of the way and all she felt was the sting of a needle in her arm before blackness swallowed her.

------

Alexa woke on a bed, a hospital bed but it didn't look like any hospital she'd ever been in and then the details of what had happened rushed back. Her hand flew to her stomach, only comforted slightly when she felt the reassuring bulge.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, finally noticing the man who'd gotten her help sleeping in a chair next to her bed, though the shaking of the bed seemed to have roused him slightly.

"How are feeling?" He asked with true concern showing on his face.

"My baby?"

"Is fine, though it was close. If I hadn't gotten there and called for a medic when I had ..."

Alexa's eyes fluttered closed, tears sliding down her cheeks. She felt arms wrap around her and practically threw herself into them, sobs bursting from the throat.

"Hush now, you'll make yourself sick at this rate." He gently urged her to sit back, placing a pillow behind her so she wasn't forced to lay flat and turned to the end table to get a glass of water, which he then handed to her. She sipped it slowly, her breath still hitching slightly while a few tears trailed down her cheeks. A yawn stretched her mouth.

"Go on, get some more sleep. I'll be here when you wake up and then maybe we can get you out of here."

_*His voice was so soothing*_, she thought as she snuggled down into the bed, arm going around her middle. She was fast asleep before long.

------

He was there when she woke up again just as he'd promised he would be and he did indeed get her out there, though it had taken some work. The scientists had wanted to _keep_ her to find out what had gone wrong. _*They don't even care that they endangered the life of my child. They just want to **study** her and me.*_

Henry, as she found out his name was, guided her gently out of the building. He helped her to the city limit where her car had been left.

Alexa turned, throwing her arms around him, whispering in his ear, "Thank you." She pulled back with a blush and a shy smile. "To bad there aren't more men like you out there." She jabbed her thumb behind her to the world outside Eureka. "But it's good that you're here. You're a good man and that's what this town needs. You get too many science types together and they tend to forget that just because you can do something, doesn't mean you _should_."

"Hmm, isn't that true." In truth he had much to think about. He'd thought of leaving many times before, this was really the final straw but she was also right ... this town _did _need him. Anyone could come in and say no but there weren't many people the scientists of Eureka would listen to, he was one of the lucky, or unlucky, few. He'd stay but they weren't going to be allowed to get away with this. "You should go. You never know what could happen in Eureka and the faster you're over the town limits the safer you'll be."

"Right. I guess this is goodbye ... if you need anything you can give us a call. We owe you one." Alexa leaned forward before she could talk herself out of it and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Take care of yourself, Henry."

She slipped into her car and was gone leaving Henry standing on the road, a smile on his face.

* * *

Don't take it the wrong way. While Henry may be cute and soothing/comforting to her, it's mostly gratitude and his kind nature, especially surrounded by scientists who want to study you. He protected her and saved the life of her child ... I'd cling too.


	6. Xena

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Ares - I took him from Xena.

**AN:** This is all made up off the top of my head so don't lynch me if it's all wrong. I have only seen a few episodes of Xena and even though I've read a ton of fiction it's all be AU.

I also couldn't find a date for Xander's birth so I used Nick Brendon's, who plays Xander. Not very unique but ... _:shrugs:_

- I debated posting this one, I will probably go back and rewrite this after everything else is finished because if I start now I'll be stuck in a rut and never get out. I just don't think it explains everything I want known about Alexa's power and how she came to be. I tried to fit in everything I could without giving it a rushed feeling - anything more and it would ruin the whole flow.

I have also decided I need a beta. I've tried but even I know I'm missing things and that I'm horrid when it comes to punctuation, anyone else notice the mass of commas? I also have a tendency, as pointed out by mithrilandtj, to skip words - my mind works fast and my fingers try to keep up but sometimes we just don't make it. _:giggle blush:_ If anyone would like to go through what I have already written and do some corrections let me know please. XD

**In Thanks:** Now - Thanks to ophite who suggested positive serendipitous occurrence and ReflectionsOfReality for the idea of how the death of the Tullis magic and clan came about. I believe someone also suggested turning 'The One Who Sees' into a power but I can't seem to find the review. If it was you, raise your hand. XD

* * *

Alexa had decided she was going to take a day to rest. She was going to stop her constant search for the perfect place and find something fun to do. She was here in Greece and after all, what magic ever happened in Greece now days?

She had walked the villages, seen the sights, and finally stumbled upon the old temples. She had always been a bit fascinated with the old tales and stories found in books. If she closed her eyes, she could almost see them in their glory. It was terribly sad to open her eyes and see them fallen to such extents.

The final temple she visited was gorgeous. She stepped inside, fingers gliding smoothly over stone, sending a tingle up her arm. She breathed in the age and regality, closing her eyes and seeing the temple in all its glory. Priests in armor going about their business, swords and shields hung from the walls and Ares lounging in the throne. Opening her eyes and seeing the chips in the stone where time and activity had worn them down, the priests gone, and for a moment she thought she was seeing things.

Alexa recognized him from Giles' books at once; all that research was good for something. She dropped to the floor, head bowed. "Ares." Alexa whispered in disbelief.

A deep rumble of laughter had her raising her head to look at him. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way but then, he was a God it was probably a requirement.

"It's nice to see that some still know us." He made his way over to her, reaching down gently to help her rise. "Come sit, we have much to talk about." _*And if that didn't sound ominous.*_ Two comfortable chairs materialized on the stone floor and she was guided into one while Ares seated himself regally in the other. "You've deciphered much about your powers but you've only just begun to tap the wellspring of knowledge. You have been destined to have these powers since the times when we ruled here. We were young then, foolish. We thought our plan was foolproof." He gave a disparaging laugh accompanied by a disgusted twist of his lips. "What we forgot was that when you make a plan you leave the way open to chaos. Though it is better to have a plan as when you don't you leave the way open almost entirely."

Alexa wasn't sure where this was going but was too cautious of incurring his wrath to say anything. _*How can my birth have been planned for so long? If, as he says, it was - then why?*_ She listened carefully, hoping to understand.

"We thought we had found a way around it but in doing so it seems we left ourselves more open than we had realized. We knew our time here was almost up but that in the future there would come a time when the world needed help. That time is now."

Alexa was confused. "So, you planned for _me_? If the world needs help - you should have picked someone better." She finished in a self-deprecating way.

It only got her a laugh from Ares as he reached over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, lifting her face to him, his thumb sliding along her cheekbone. "_You _are _exactly _what we had planned. You're everything we had hoped for; things just got a little muddled on the way there."

"But ... I'm nothing special." Alexa shook her head, dislodging Ares' hand, turning her face away so he could not see the sadness upon her face.

"You are - you just haven't realized it yet. Let me tell you a story. It starts with a group of people, Hecate's people, two of them had done something to please her and she blessed them and their family. She blessed them with _true_ magic ... against Zeus' wishes. We watched them, waiting for them to become greedy as the humans of that time tended to do with power but they lived their lives as they had always done, the addition of magic hadn't changed them. We were pleased, _Zeus _was pleased and he agreed to allow them to keep their gift. Their group, their _family_, grew as they had children and took in those who had nowhere else to go. They taught them their ways and they helped any who needed it. We gave them small temples in out of the way villages, villages that, sadly, did not register much of our attention and before we knew it, those villages were flourishing under the family's attention. They blessed crops, healed children and adults alike. They discriminated against none. For many generations the family took it upon themselves to try to make the world a better place."

Ares paused here looking to her and she wondered why but he didn't give her time to ask as he continued. "But we could see that the future wouldn't be so bright. We saw what was to come, we could not stop it but we hoped to temper it. Our plans were simple. We would create one who could help when we could not. They wouldn't be all powerful but their gift would turn the tide."

"What gift?"

Ares smiled. "You could call it fate, luck," he gave a laugh; "some would call it positive serendipitous occurrence," he leaned forward conspiratorially, "Just between you and me that was always Aphrodite's favorite - though we took it upon ourselves to add a little something extra. Call it what you will but it is a very powerful gift. The wielder tends not to even know they have it. They find themselves entangled in situations where only they can make a difference, whether by word or deed."

Alexa was beginning to see where this was going and she wasn't liking it one bit. "You said you added something. What?" She was almost afraid to know.

"The ability to see."

"See what?"

"To the heart of a problem, an occurrence, even a person. It is a heightened combination of insight, empathy and understanding. We believed it would help them. Some of the situations the wielder finds themselves in tend to be dangerous - the enemy hard to find - to know, for certain, that they are, _indeed_, an enemy. To See into the heart of the situation, to know who is your enemy, to _know _the powers they might wield against you, is invaluable in battle."

Ares spoke about it with such passion she was compelled to ask. "It was your idea, wasn't it?"

He looked faintly embarrassed but mostly proud. "Yes, well, I _am _War; I know how hard it is to catch the enemy before they have time to slip a knife into your back."

She figured that was true. How many times had she seen Buffy struggle to find a vampire in the Bronze? The ability to sense the presence of a vampire not doing much good in a crowd that size.

"As I said, we left the door open for chaos. We set things into motion and faded. The world grew and we watched but you did not show up where we expected. Somehow, Chaos had gotten his hand into the mix and Evil got a few free plays. The Blessed Family was the first. They grew arrogant. They began to believe they were better than those around them and the curse set by Hecate at Zeus' behest set in, the magic she had given them faded bit by bit each time they turned someone in need away, each time they shunned one of their own. They stopped blessing crops, making medicines for the local villages, healing children and finally they turned on their own. Those few who understood what was happening and why it was happening fled. They stayed together for a few years but again Evil got a free play and they were forced to scatter completely, they lost the Clan book and what little magic they had managed to retain."

_*It was a sad story*_, Alexa thought, _*but where do I come in?*_

Ares smiled as if he knew what she was thinking and maybe he did. "Finally, when it was time for the wielder to be born Evil took another shot. The wielder didn't arrive where we had wanted." Ares gave her a small smile that sent her paranoia into overdrive. "So it was that early morning of the 12th of April, Alexander Lavelle Harris - our wielder was born, not in Los Angeles as we had planned but on the Hellmouth and not to a nice, loving couple but to a pair of negligent, often times abusive, drunks."

Alexa had known it was coming since the beginning but even so, she had tried to deny it, to talk herself out of believing. _*Shock, I'm going into shock.*_ A cup was pressed against her lips and she was urged to drink, tasting something sticky and sweet on her tongue that sent a shiver through her body bringing her back to reality to see the cup vanish into thin air.

Ares gave a sigh, "We'd had everything so well planned out and yet it hit a bump at every turn. Evil got in one last shot, maybe unknowingly, when they had you placed on the Hellmouth. The Hellmouth twisted your gift, to a point that gift was even corrupted. Your gift will never be what it once was - what we intended it to be. We had to nudge things to get them somewhat back on track, the first time in millennia our power touched Earth. Since you could not come to the Slayer, we had to send the Slayer to you. It was your destiny to fight by her side. You had seen a side of human evil but you still needed to see the demonic evil in the world yet evil was not all we wanted you to see so we also set you on the path of meeting Willow to show you there was also good. That brings us to where we are now. Away from the Hellmouth, your powers have righted themselves as much as they are able and sadly, there is nothing _we _can do for you. You need to learn to control them and that is something we can't help with."

"So, why are here then? What good does it do to know if there's nothing anyone can do?" Alexa asked, frustrated with the situation.

"That isn't what I said." Ares answered sternly. "I said that we, the Gods, can't help you. We were meant to fade from this plane of existence, I should not even be here now but what we can do is point you in the right direction to learn control. It is all about willpower and we know you have that in spades. It shouldn't take you long to master them." Ares' laugh rumbled in her ear. "Why, you've been using them already."

"What? When?"

"Most of your trip you've let your instincts rule. They took you to places in need of someone with your unique talents. Eureka was probably the most changed. It had been set on a course of destruction."

"Why?" She was shocked but not as shocked as she probably would have been had it been any other town. She had been there after all.

"Your friend, Henry, you helped him make a choice he has been debating over for months if not years. He had almost reached a decision to leave Eureka and without him as a buffer ... well, I'm sure you can guess what would have happened."

_*Oh yes, she could guess. Some of those scientists had been an over-zealous lot. They'd have surely blown up the town or brought about the apocalypse without someone there to hold the leash.*_

"The only advice I offer you," Ares looked at her intently to make sure she was paying absolute attention before he continued, "is to look up your friend, George."

Alexa searched for the names of the many people she had met before she found it, eyes widening, "England, _again_?"

"Yes, from there let your instincts guide you, that's the best you'll be able to do before you learn to control them. Be careful." He vanished in a flash of light taking his chair with him, hers vanishing only after she stood. The temple was empty, looking as though nothing had changed, as though Ares - God of War, had not just visited his temple for the first time in millennia.

With a sigh, Alexa left the temple behind. She had to call Giles and get him to arrange a flight back to England. From there, she would have to trust Ares and her instincts. _*This better be worth it.*_

It was almost as if Alexa could hear Ares' rumbling laugh following her down the dirt path.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

First off, a note about this. I didn't know how to fit it in as these are from Alexa's point-of-view and I don't really want Alexa to know about it yet - if ever - but Ares gave her a little something extra. He's put a type of field around her stomach - visions can still go through but the magic of the HP-verse won't disrupt the spells around her. It won't last forever though.

Next, I've already finished the next chapter and I'm working on the one after that - which is the Harry Potter chapter. I'm already 4 pages in and it's still the very, very beginning. (UPDATE: 12 pages in XD) This takes place during the Order of the Phoenix book so I expected it to be long. I know where I want it to go, it's just the getting it there that's going to take time. I'm trying to cut out all the unneeded bits but it's so hard! Be patient.


	7. Torchwood

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy or Torchwood. If I did I'd be likely to shoot Gwen on one of her more stubborn, sometimes motherly, rants. (Though I did come to somewhat like her in CoE as they actually gave her character a personality of her own.)

**AN1:** I'm using a general map for this. I've never been to Bristol or Cardiff or really, anywhere but where I am now. I don't know if you can get a ferry over the Mouth Of The Seven and right into Cardiff but I'm not risking it.

**AN2:** Also, I've put up a poll. This story is coming close to the end (I'm running out of crossovers I can make work) and I don't want to rush a romance (if there will be one and if there is it likely won't be graphic). This poll will tell me what kind of pairings I should look for (Slash, Gen, Het) so go answer! As some of you probably know I'm partial to slash but don't let that put you off! For my readers I'm willing to write just about anything. Vote! If, after you vote, you have a pairing suggestion - let me know.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm having a bit of trouble getting it to go in the direction I want. The updates after this will be probably be few and far between. I'm trying to find a way to wrap it up into a nice, neat package.

**Spoiler blurbs for ... well most of Torchwood so don't read if you don't want to know.**

* * *

Alexa followed Ares' words ... _almost_. She figured she really didn't _have_ to visit George, just the general area, right? Because there was no way she was risking being eaten in a vision again. _*I mean, what happens if I die in a vision? Or get mauled by a werewolf? Will I die in real life or become a werewolf too? Definite reasons not to risk it!*_

So she'd gone to the general area, found a nice (_*quiet*_) spot, and hoped to feel the 'pull' Ares had talked about. It was a bit like the meditation techniques she'd seen Giles try to teach Buffy. They'd never worked for Buffy, who tended to fall asleep only to be woken and lectured by Giles, but maybe they'd help her?

Alexa opened herself fully to the idea, taking deep even breaths through her nose only to release them through her mouth. She let her mind drift; giving each thought that drifted through her mind a moment's pause before pushing it back out, traveling deeper through an imaginary well.

Alexa didn't know how long she'd sat there before she felt something, she examined the feeling closely. _*It would be just my luck to try following it only to later realize it was only hunger.* _But while she was indeed feeling hungry - this feeling was different, like a tug in heart that pulled her in a certain direction.

Grasping that feeling tightly, Alexa opened her eyes, which quickly widened as she realized she sat in this spot for most of the day.

A quick stop off at a convenience store procured her a _huge_ sandwich which she savored on her way back to the hotel room she'd rented for the night. Alexa also grabbed a book of maps; she had no idea where the pull would take her so she hoped this would be enough preparation.

Once back in her room, sandwich gone, she spread out the make of Bristol - tugging the 'pull' closer to the surface of her mind. She got a general direction of west and vague 'pretty far' distance but consulting the map only got her set down into water. That left her only going up and around. It would probably take longer but was by far the safer option. Thankfully, the hotel had a phone book and a quick call got her a train ticket for the next day. It would take her from Bristol Temple Meads right to the closest place that had an accompanying tug, Cardiff Central. According to the assistant on the phone it'd only take her an hour or so to get there.

With that, Alexa changed and collapsed on the bed.

----

The alarm woke her the next morning. She had chosen an early train, as she wanted to get there well before dark so she'd have time to look around.

The ride itself hadn't been as horrible as some of the plane rides she'd taken since leaving Sunnydale but it definitely hadn't been fun. The old woman next to her had taken the fact that she was pregnant as an okay to strike up a conversation about all of her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren! Which she'd had many of, complete with what seemed to be a purse full pictures. There'd also been the little hellion behind her that had kicked her seat until he'd fallen asleep halfway into the journey. She'd bet anything the mother had given him candy to get him up so early and onto the train. That was the only thing Alexa could think of that would have a kid that age up before seven and ready in time to catch the ride and yet put them back to sleep after only a small amount of time.

So it was, with great relief, Alexa disembarked the train. A quick stop to grab her luggage and rent a car. _*Definitely something I need. It'd be wonderful to have a taxi ... go this way, no the pull is more that way. Can we go that way? He'd drive me right to the loony bin and drop me off!*_

Alexa followed the pull only to frown when she found that it was taking her passed the Cardiff Bay train station. _*Why had the pull been wrong?* _was the thought on her mind but she was just happy to have gotten this close.

Alexa stopped at a hotel near the Millennium Centre, dropping her bags in her room she left to explore.

She found the Tourist Centre fairly quickly but debated over entering ... the place gave her the shivers. It was like there was something there just waiting ... waiting for the time to come out and devour ... something or someone, maybe? Since her meeting with Ares, her senses had opened more but they were nowhere near perfect, more as if they built upon her flight or fight instinct she'd gained since knowing of the Hellmouth.

She decided she'd spend the day finishing her exploration and then call Giles when she made it back to her hotel. He'd do the Watcher research thing and tell her what she was feeling. _*Maybe there was a prophecy somewhere about it? That'd be nice, ya know, as long as it wasn't doom and gloom.*_

As she walked away Alexa felt her shoulders twitch as if someone was watching her but a glance around showed no one paying any more attention to her than they were paying anyone else out at this time. She brushed the feeling off as paranoia.

----

A call to Giles when she was back at the hotel assured her he'd have the gang research. He had told her not to expect too much as they had their own problems to research but he'd get back to her with or without anything.

She stayed in the hotel not wanting to miss his call by some out of range chance.

Alexa snatched up the phone when it rang. _*Uh oh, Giles is Oh Dear-y.*_ "Giles! Chill. Take a breath and tell me what you've found."

Alexa felt her eyes widen as she listen with horror to the story Giles was telling her. _*A demon, trapped under Cardiff? A true demon?*_ After the explanation of the difference between a true demon and the demons they fought she was even more horrified.

"How do you kill something like that?" Alexa asked weakly.

A sigh on the other end of the phone was almost answer enough. "I'm not too terribly sure. It was trapped for a reason. They, they weren't sure how to kill it either."

"Did you find out what kind of demon it is?" Alexa asked, hoping the information gave some idea. _*Maybe it's like the Judge. He was an unkillable demon but technology advanced so much from his time that he wasn't so unkillable anymore.*_

"From what the texts describe - the demon, Abaddon, was a life stealer - his very shadow itself would steal the life from any who were caught within it. He would devour it and it was stated, if, if I'm reading it correctly - it's a very old text and most certainly not within any language I'd say I'm proficient in - it says the stolen life would make him stronger."

_*Wow, it must be big if Giles is so flustered.*_ "Is it something that needs to be taken care of now? Is there a prophecy?"

"Not that I'm aware of ... to, to both questions. It's been there for so long now that it's almost a negligible threat. The only was it could be a threat was if someone released it."

"How do you release something like that? Can it be done by accident?"

"I don't," Alexa heard the turning of pages, "no, no - it must be voluntary. The texts are very specific. It can't be a follower, what few of them there are now - it must be an innocent. They don't need to be aware of what they are releasing just think that they are doing the right thing." Giles explained.

"Harsh."

"Quite."

"So," Alexa drug the word out, "not a problem?"

"Unless you know something I don't?"

Alexa thought of the creepy man with the cravat she had seen the other day before brushing it off. "No. Nothing on this end. If I find anything I'll give you a call. Give the girls my love and take care of yourself."

"I will. Be careful, Alexa. I'm not comfortable with you being so far away in your condition."

Alexa gave a laugh. "You make it sound like I'm diseased or something. I'm pregnant Giles. I've gotten used it ..." She confided in an almost whisper, "I even like it sometimes."

"It's to be expected. You'll look after yourself, won't you? You'll not jump into anything head first?"

"Of course not. Who do you think you're talking to?" Alexa asked, not sure whether to be offended or not.

"The, the demon-magnet, as Buffy and Willow call it." Giles said in exasperation.

"Hey! I've gotten better and it's not like I go _looking_ for the trouble - even Ares said so!

"Quite." Giles said wryly. Alexa heard a crash and could almost picture Giles flinching. "What the bugger is going on out there?" She heard him sigh.

"Go on Giles. I'll be leaving Cardiff soon so there's no need to worry about me. Go find out what's broken."

"Yes, yes, that's perfect. Take care of yourself and I'll let the girls know. Until next time." He didn't even give her time to say goodbye before he hung up, drawing a laugh from her. _*Poor Giles. I wander what Buffy broke this time?*_

----

Alexa's stay was prolonged when odd things began happening or rather odd people began to appear. It was small at first, it was passed off as nuts and children playing dress-up but then the problem got worse. She d even heard a rumor of a quarantine at the hospital because of plague!

Another call to Giles showed that while he hadn't missed anything in his research, the books weren't complete and all knowing after all; he was reading the signs as well. Something was happening and by Giles' calculations these were past events ... time was cracking and the cracks were spreading - the epicenter was in Cardiff.

"You think it's Abaddon, don't you? Someone is trying to free him."

Giles sighed; frustrated that he couldn't be more help. "I'd tell you to leave if you could." That was answer enough for Alexa.

"Is there anyone here that knows what's happening ... that can help?"

"The Council has been hands off with Cardiff for many years - The Queen's orders. Only those of the Board know the specific orders but we were told she already had a team placed there."

"And the Council listened?" Alex knew orders by the Queen were a big thing but she figured the Council had gotten too arrogant of late to care much.

"They didn't at first. They placed a sect of _field Watchers_," Giles snorted thinking of Wesley whom the Council termed a field Watcher, "there but they were returned to the Council in varying shreds. There's something there but whoever watches over Cardiff knows how to deal with it so they resentfully left them to it." Giles explained.

"Do you know where I can find this team? If they haven't put the pieces together - if they don't know about Abaddon ..." If the Council left the team to deal with things like this they probably knew but she'd feel better if she were positive. _*I don't want to be killed by a shadow!*_

"I, I don't know. You should be close or at least able to follow the clues. Look for someone wrapped up in everything happening. From what I know, they answer only to the Queen - meaning they'll be able to take over from the police if need be."

"Wow. Isn't there anyway we can get something like that?"

"Oh, how I wish but it's something appointed by the government ... not asked for."

Alexa was about to answer when the world spun around her. She dropped her phone, fingers going numb. Looking up through blurry eyes, Alexa saw the man from the yesterday, the one with the cravat. "What?" She tried to force the words out but her tongue stuck. The man only smiled at her before reaching out to grab her arm and the world spun once more.

Alexa pried her eyes open, blinking, only to see they were outside. Vaguely she hears the man who had kidnapped her talking about Abaddon.

"Come to feast on life." A gentle whisper in her ear, "And what a feast you shall be."

She has no time to get her bearings as she's pushed forward to land in the arms of a man, his arms reaching out to catch her instinctively. _*Wrong move.*_ She only had time to think before she was forcibly drag into an endless line of visions all pushing to get her attention. Years upon years of memories - forgotten memories and what could have been's and what will be's - all pushing on her mind. Her mind felt like it might fracture as she tossed her head back, unknowing of her eyes that glowed a bright white, and Alexa screamed as her mind shut down.

-----

Alexa woke on a metal table, her back hurting almost as much as the time she'd been tossed through several headstones on patrol but at least they'd been thoughtful enough to give her a pillow. She leveraged herself up only to hear shouting above her and stomping of feet as someone pushed her back down.

"You've been out for a while, its better if you just relax for now. Ianto, grab her some coffee or tea. Tosh, do we have anything light for her to eat?" The voice of a woman yelled as she grabbed her head and groaned. _*Too much noise.*_ She could still feel everything she'd gotten from the man trying to suffocate her though as least they were no longer fighting for front stage just giving her a killer headache.

There was a rattle of drawers opening before she was gently sit up and passed a glass of water with two small pills. Alexa tried to examine them through bleary eyes.

"It's alright, they're just Tylenol." Was said reassuringly.

She quickly took the pills, washing them down with a healthy gulp of water before she was once again pushed back.

Alexa relaxed back onto the pillow, closing her eyes against the glare of lights. She stayed that way until the pain began to dull.

This time, when she tried to sit up, she wasn't stopped. She looked around at the people watching her, looking for the man, Jack, but not seeing him. The memory of what these people had done was forefront within her mind. She could see it all - their selfishness that brought them to this point but also she could see their courage and even, to an extent, feel Jack's love for them - his forgiveness. She was torn between wanting to be mad at them and forgiving them because once upon a time she'd have done anything to get Jesse back. It was their innocence and good intentions that unleashed Abaddon. _*And as the saying goes - The way to Hell is paved with good intentions.*_

"Where is he?" Alexa asked tersely.

She watched them exchange nervous and shamed looks before the woman who'd helped her spoke up, "Who?"

_*As if they don't know who I'm talking about.*_ Her eyes narrowed. "Jack. Where is Jack!"

The feelings she was having were weird, or maybe not weird just different. She didn't think she'd ever know anyone as well as she knew this man she'd never met - not even Willow. He felt like an older brother, a father, everything all wrapped up into one complex package. She knew what he'd been, what he was now, and even when he didn't ... what he'd become. That his past and his future spread through time. It was a terrifying thought but also very comforting.

Once again she watched them exchange looks. Alexa felt her eyes narrow further, lips compressing, she pushed herself off the table, shoving the woman out of her way when she tried to push her back. She followed the steps up and took the path that seemed most likely. _*He just fought a demon and while he may live forever he can still die.* _She ignored the questions and orders from behind her; her steps were sure.

When she found him, he was laid out upon the drawer table, dressed in a white hospital gown and in an open white body bag. "How long?"

"I'm sorry but, but Jack is dead." Gwen consoled, though she sounded doubtful herself, as she tried to place a hand on Alexa's shoulder, which was quickly brushed off.

"How long has he been like this?" Alexa repeated the question slowly.

"A, A few days." Toshiko spoke tremulously from her place by the door.

"It will take longer. He's had the life sucked out of him in an endless stream." She turned around with narrowed eyes and a condemning look upon her face. "I'll say it now because when he comes back - he won't. This is your fault. Your selfishness brought this upon him, made him choose. He may love you and he may forgive you but you have broken his trust. That's something that you'll have to work very hard to win back. Be prepared for a long wait." She looked at their tear-stained faces. At Tosh, whose eyes were even now spilling over and while she felt sympathy, it was something they need to know.

"Who are you?" Owen's angry voice cut through the quiet.

"A friend of Jack's. That's all you need to know. Now leave." She turned her back on them and wandered over to the table with a sad sigh. She could almost feel him lost in the dark, struggling to find his way back.

Alexa pulled a chair from the corner and settled down for the wait.

----

It was hours later that she came to the realization maybe he couldn't make it back on his own. He felt so lost and a tad resigned - as if he knew it as well.

Alexa stood to lean over him. She wasn't sure how she could help but she figured she could try. "Come back, Jack." She whispered feeling a small spark but it wasn't enough. "Come on, Jack. You can do this. Don't let it beat you. This team of yours needs you." She felt him struggle for direction, reaching out to run her fingers through is hair, unaware of the white light gathering at her fingertips.

"Come back, Jack." Suddenly, Alexa could feel the memories in her mind slide down her arm and through where her fingers rested on Jack's forehead. The future was still hers but the memories that had already been his were ready to go home. Alexa slumped back into the chair, exhausted, as she heard a harsh pull of breath as Jack awoke, jackknifing up only to fall back and gasp for air.

Alexa was gasping for her own air. _*I feel like I've just gone up against a nest of vamps after an already long night of patrol.*_

She looked up through her hair to see Jack had turned his head to look at her. Her eyes went deer in headlights, large. "Uh, I can explain?"

----

A long and tedious explanation commenced and by the way the others hadn't burst in, she imagined she'd frightened or shamed them enough not to have been listening.

"So, you're some kind of seer?" Jack asked. He was a tad doubtful but if a little girl could tell him his future through Tarot cards, he was pretty okay with taking a leap of faith.

"No or at least I won't always be?" She put her hand on her rounded stomach. "My daughter will be and for right now I share her power."

Jack nodded, "Right."

Alexa gave a laugh. "You don't have to believe me but it'd be best if you did." She finished seriously.

That seemed to catch Jack's attention more than any arguing could have. "Why, what do you know?"

A sad sigh escaped her lips. "Are you sure you want to know? It may help them," She pointed up through the ceiling towards his team, "but it could break your heart." That wasn't something she wanted. She didn't want to see him hurt but while she thought those above deserved some emotional pain ... _*They don't deserve to die.*_

"Tell me." Jack demanded, determined and worried.

So, she told him - of how he'd lose Owen and use the glove, of how Owen s mind would be trapped in his dead body. She told him, though it pained her, of his brother and how he would come to exact revenge on Jack and how his team would lose two ... Owen, this time for good, and Tosh.

Alexa turned away from the tears in his eyes, feeling her own tears slide down her cheeks.

She finished with the 456, wrapping her arms around him as his tears spilled over at Ianto's death. She couldn't bear to tell him of how he got rid of the 456 - that truly would ruin him. She told him to trust Tosh, give her the puzzle and she would find a better way.

"You've got to trust that team of yours. If they had known even half of it, Abaddon may never have happened. They work here but they have no clue what the rift can truly do, what it is. You've got to confide in them." She remembered his immediate future, the one that would happen tonight. "Let them know before you leave." With that cryptic statement, she went to collect his clothes, leaving a confused Jack sitting on the tray wondering where he could be going that he wouldn't tell his team.

Alexa was unhappy she couldn't warn him about Prime Minister Master but something told her everything would work out as it should.

----

With one last hug from Jack, her goodbyes were said and numbers had been exchanged - she was ready to leave. She had felt the urge last night to get into her rental and just drive. She'd called the rental company last night and been directed to their nearest car drop off point - London.

She looked once in the rear-view mirror to see Jack and his team watching her leave; she wondered if this would be the last time she'd see them alive?_ *I guess all I can hope for is the best and trust in Jack - that he'll be able to get his team through the hard times ahead.__*_

_

* * *

_

Forgive me, this is a bit rushed but I couldn't find any better way for the kidnapping. Keep in mind that Billis is a time-traveler and could very well know of Alexa and her child from the future. What better strength giving meal than the most powerful seer and a being created by the Gods?

A few more explanations ...

- Bringing Jack back isn't part of Alexa's power. It was just a small spark, like the difference between a battery and the power lines. Whatever keeps Jack alive also protects his mind from the crushing weight of his memories - if it didn't he'd end up an immortal vegetable - and when Alexa got the memories and only a small part of his future (as his future spans across time and even with the spark the small amount she got almost _did_ break her) she got a small spark to, somewhat, protect her own mind - hence why she passed out. That's what she's giving back - it will guide Jack home and help him reignite his own immortal spark. Like throwing a match into the fireplace - eventually it will catch and burn on its own.

- I might write a followup for this and I always hated the team dying so the visions and telling Jack are there in the hopes of stopping it.

- Also, for those who didn't get it I deliberately got the train 'pull' wrong. Alexa is untrained so I wanted to convey that she can get close but more than likely, she's going to be off. Though, just knowing the gift is there is going to help her - training it is all about will power.


End file.
